Nach Hause
by crying-tear
Summary: Season3Direkter Anschluss an das Staffelfinale...Michelle realisiert, was Tony für sie getan und welche Konsequenzen, dass für ihrer beider Leben hat…


**Titel: **Nach Hause  
**Pairing: **Tony/Michelle  
**Rating: **K+**  
Anmerkung: **Das Ganze schließt direkt an, an das Ende der 3ten Staffel.  
**Summary: **Michelle realisiert, was Tony für sie getan und welche Konsequenzen, dass für ihrer beiden Leben hat…  
**Disclaimer: **Nichts an der Serie 24 gehört mir oder ist mein Gedankengut...

* * *

Wie lange war es nun her? Monate? Wochen? Jahre? Es waren wenige Stunden, aber schon jetzt erkannte sie die Ausmaße. Wie sollte sie damit leben? Wie sollte sie diese Situation durchstehen? Alleine. Alleine und völlig auf sich gestellt. Er war weg. Für immer? Nein, aber ihr kam es vor wie für immer. Er hatte das alles für sie gemacht – wollte sie retten, doch alles, was er erreicht hatte, war, dass sie nun alleine war. Alleine mit ihrer Trauer. Mit ihren Schmerzen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Eine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht von Adam. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Adam verschwand wieder.

Vor drei Stunden hatten sie Tony abgeführt. Drei Stunden! Und Michelle hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl zu sterben. Wie sollte sie es zwanzig Jahre ohne ihn aushalten?

„Geh nach Hause!", klang eine weitere Stimme an ihr Ohr. Es war Kim.

Was sollte sie zuhause? Alles erinnerte sie an Tony. Und daran, dass er nicht mehr da war. Wie banal, dass sie am Anfang des Tages noch darüber diskutiert hatten, L.A. zu verlassen. Vierundzwanzig Stunden hatten ihrer beiden Leben verändert.

„Michelle", wieder riss Kims Stimme sie in die Realität. Michelle sah hoch, antwortete aber nicht.

„Michelle, du solltest wirklich nach Hause gehen. Du solltest schlafen, dich ausruhen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag!"

Kim meinte es gut, das wusste Michelle, aber alles was sie sagte, brachte Tony nicht zurück. Michelle wollte nicht nach Hause gehen. Sobald sie das tun würde, müsste sie akzeptieren, dass sie ihren Mann verloren hatte – das sich alles geändert hatte.

„Nein", sagte Michelle schließlich, „ich bleibe hier. Ihr braucht meine Hilfe." Natürlich war das eine Lüge, das wussten beide, Kim und Michelle. Nach einem solchen Tag hätte jeder verstanden, wenn Michelle nach Hause gegangen wäre. Sie war nun über vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen. Und sie hatte ihren Mann verloren.

„Michelle, wir schaffen das hier ohne dich. Geh nach Hause." Adam mischte sich ein: „Kim hat Recht, Michelle, du gehörst ins Bett!"

Michelle wurde wütend – sie wusste, dass alle es nur gut mit ihr meinten, aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft ihnen zu erklären, warum sie nicht nach Hause wollte. Sie hatte Angst – Angst vor der gemeinsamen Wohnung, die nun nur noch ein Schrein alter, gemeinsamer Zeiten war, Angst vor den Erinnerungen, vor der Realität.

„Ich will nicht nach Hause verdammt noch mal!" Energisch stand Michelle auf und lief zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie war den Tränen nahe, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Dessler"

„Michelle Dessler? Wir haben ein Gespräch von Ihrem Mann."

„Michelle", Michelle konnte es nicht glauben, als sie Tonys Stimme hörte. Sie konnte sich nicht gegen die Tränen wehren, die nun über ihr Gesicht liefen.

„Tony", war alles was sie sagen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich. Verstehst du? Ich liebe dich! Vergiss das nicht, versprich mir das!" Michelle konnte nicht antworten. Mit jedem Wort, das sie von Tony hörte, wurde sie mehr und mehr in die Realität geholt. Jedes Wort war ein Schlag mit dem Hammer. „Michelle?" Michelle riss sich zusammen: „Ich bin noch hier, Tony. Ich…ich liebe dich auch…" Im selben Moment wurde das Gespräch ruckartig unterbrochen. „Tony?", Michelle schrie fast verzweifelt in den Hörer, aber als ihr nach einigen Sekunden nur noch ein monotones Piepen ins Ohr drang, war ihr klar, dass Tony weg war.

Langsam legte Michelle den Hörer auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und griff schließlich zu ihrer Jacke, die über einem Stuhl hing. Mit langsamen Schritten verließ sie die CTU. Als sie auf die Straße trat, kam ihr Jack entgegen.

„Michelle! Du gehst nach Hause?" Michelle nickte. „Das ist gut. Ruh dich aus." Michelle nickte erneut. „Das mit Tony tut mir wirklich leid."

„Schon gut, Jack."

„Sehen wir uns morgen?", fragte Jack und Michelle nickte: „Ja, wir sehen uns morgen." Jack verschwand durch die Tür und Michelle stieg in ihr Auto.

Sie fuhr los, mit dem festen Willen nach Hause zu fahren. Den Rat von allen anzunehmen und sich auszuruhen, doch kurz vor ihrer Wohnung entschied sich Michelle anders. Sie bog auf den Highway ab. Ohne einen Plan, ohne eine Ahnung, wo sich ihr Ziel befand. Sie wusste nur eines: Eine Flucht war besser, als in ihre Wohnung zurückzukehren. In ein Leben, dass ihr entglitten war. Alles hatte sich verändert – sie hatte den Menschen verloren, den sie am meisten liebte, den sie am meisten brauchte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das aushalten sollte, sie wusste nur, sie konnte es nicht hier. Nicht in L.A. „Ich liebe dich! Vergiss das nicht, versprich mir das!" Tony Worte wiederholten sich immer und immer wieder in Michelles Gedanken, während sie sich immer mehr von L.A. entfernte…


End file.
